


Crunchy Cafeteria Crush

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Furry - Fandom, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Bully, Fox - Freeform, M/M, School, african wild dog, painted dog, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Crunchy Cafeteria Crush

Ian drummed his sharp foxclaws against the table as he waited in the brightly sunned cafeteria of his college, leaning back on his basic chair as he let out a deep sigh, looking out the window with his tangerine eyes

Roland came clattering down the tables and chairs hauling his bag full of books to the table with the solitary fox


End file.
